<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cold Love by Ivorqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009664">Ice Cold Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorqueen/pseuds/Ivorqueen'>Ivorqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Being Stepped On, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Collars, Dom!Winter, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High Heels, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Relationship(s), Sadism, Shock, Spoilers, Top winter Schnee, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorqueen/pseuds/Ivorqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas had finally caught the suspected murder of Clover. Ironwood wants the man to be executed but winters convinces him that she could shape Qrow into a proper Atlas soldier. Ironwood agrees under one condition that if qrow isn't broken in by the end of the week she will be kicked out of the atlas force Winter agrees with his terms and collars the Depressed bird man giving an controlled administrative shock if he ever disobeyed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beggining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow woke with a throbbing pain in his head he couldn’t remember much. All he could make out was that he was on a small bench. All he could make out was some voices arguing one female tall and slender with her white hair in a bun. “Winter” he mutters himself struggling up and going over to the edge of his cage as a light green wall appears in front of him separating them as he could make out the face of Ironwood. “Winter he killed Clover and drove his own weapon through his chest. It would not be honoring him if we let this bastard live. He doesn’t seem to even care that he killed clover” Qrow slammed on the barrier “Fuck you Ironwood I cared for him more than you cared about him.” Ironwood pushed past Winter and approached the barrier with his stone cold face. “You are in no position to speak to me like that so I would advise you to be quiet.” he said with a stone cold face. Winter spoke up “Sir if I may say something” Ironwood nods while maintaining eye contact with Qrow ``We do need to fill the hole that was made by Clover's sudden and sad absence. We also have one of the greatest huntsmen in all of Remnant. If you give the permission and chance I could shape him into a proper working soldier and could have more intel that Ozpin had kept secret from us” Ironwood thought for a second stroking his ugly ass beard “Very well Winter I will let you try to turn this worthless alcoholic murderer under one condition of course. If you fail to train him to listen to orders to a T I’ll have you thrown out of the army and force you to leave Atlas and this murderer will be executed, understand Winter?” He finally breaks eye contact and turns to face her. She nods “Yes sir I understand and accept the conditions.” she salutes him as he salutes back before leaving the room leaving Qrow alone with Winter. A sinister smirk crossed her face “So gonna let me out Winte.” he jokes her face turning back to a cold expression “You’ll refer to Captain Winter got it Qrow” She growls at him. Qrow rolls his eyes “look ‘captain’ I didn’t kill him I swear it was-” he quickly silenced as the barrier fell and Winter delivered a hard blow across his face “Shut it Qrow'' soon he could feel the wind get kicked out of him as Winter kicked him hard in the chest. He stumbled back collapsing against the wall he felt helpless and weak and wondered to himself if this is what Clover felt like as he died he couldn’t help but shed a tear. Winter sighed and walked back away from him heading over to a table with a bag retrieving something he could’n make out what she was holding as his vision had started to get blurry after being hit. He felt weak and helpless he noticed the sounds of her heels clicking stopped as he looked up to see her looming over him holding something like a collar in her gloved hands she secured it tightly around his neck “Now if you disobey there will be small pain feeling coursing through your body.” Qrow rolled his eyes “whatever toots” he soon cried in pain as a high amount of voltage pushed its way through his body. He shook in fear if this is what happens to the other recruits who don’t follow Winter’s orders. “So are we gonna have an issue Qrow?” She sneered “No captain” he sighed. She smiled softly getting down on her knees carefully “See that wasn’t so hard.” she cupped his face softly. He looked back at her sad and feeling lost “If you behave you’re gonna have a good time and feel amazing I promise you. Oh last thing for now” She quickly gets up and retrieves some soft looking ropes and comes back over smirking “hands and feet together now” she snaps. Qrow looks at her a bit confused before he can say anything. Another sharp pain courses through his body again as soon as the pain stops he quickly puts his legs to and arms together as Winter quickly ties him down now vulnerable and laying down on the ground helpless and at Winter’s mercy. She smiled “Just a dumb little bird tied up locked away in a cage. You know I always loved you and boy I can’t wait for you to love me too but now for being so bratty we’re gonna have to clean up that attitude tomorrow. She smiles her heels making a clicking noise as she walks across the floor closing the door and turning off the lights. Qrow was left alone in the dark nothing but his thoughts in his head as panic slowly drew in. He wondered if this is what death was like or if he was responsible for it all. He was scared and alone but he knew Winter would come back. He liked her presence; he didn’t know what it was but he really liked her being around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken In and Ready to Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qrow has finally broken to Winter after gaining some desperation of attention  he falls for winter as she already loved him deeply</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow wasn’t sure how long he was left in the dark all he knew he was was longing for Winter to come back. Every Time he heard someone walk by he got excited that it was here getting more disappointed each time she didn’t come in. Eventually he hears the door open and the sounds of her heels clicking across the floor. He tried to see her happy she was back as she flipped on the lights and her formal military attire on with the thick heel boots as she stepped forward “Morning sleepy bird” she smiles sinisterly putting a strange bag  down near him. He looks a bit confused but knows how to respond “morning Ice queen” he snickers as she glares and stomps on his chest hard as he gasps for air. “It’s captain you bird brain” she hisses the insults digging deep into him “I’m sorry captain” he mutters. She smirks standing over him heels digging into his chest<br/> “good bird boy” she unties Qrows arms and takes her heels off his chest “Get up Qrow we’re changing you into proper Atlas attire” She drops in front of him a standard Atlas military recruit outfit. Qrow looks at it raising an eyebrow <br/>“Thanks winty but  I think I’ll be keeping my normal huntsman outfit on” She glares at him retrieving the remote for the collar again he looks a bit nervous. “Now are you gonna listen to me or keep acting like an idiot” Her voice was calm and collected. He was a bit off put by this. “Look Qrow I don’t want to hurt you but you’re making me do it.” she says calmly with a soft smile on her face “I know we have had our differences but please just put it on I care for you and I know you missed me.” she steps forward getting close to him as he goes wide eyed blushing a little “See you like my presence just please if you cooperate with me we can be together but that can only happen if you listen and obey me please Qrow?” Qrow was confused by this sudden kindness from Winter but he felt something strange about it, a warm feeling in his body, something he had felt only once before with Clover. He quietly nods “That would be nice captain” he blushes as she steps back  and turns her back to him “tell me once you’re finished changing” she says. Qrow quickly changes from his ragged old outfit to his new tighter outfit, the uniform hugging his body closely. She turned back around looking at him as a light smile grew across her face “You look good Qrow. It wasn’t that hard now was it?” He shakes his head <br/>“No ma’am but a bit tight on me” She nods coming over to him adjusting the collar and pulls him close to her “How’s that my little birde?” she smirks Qrow goes red in the face embarrassed but just nods back to her “I know this is a bit sudden but do you think I could stay with you? I don’t have a place to stay here” Winter nods smiling<br/>“I wouldn’t have it anyother way just me and my little birde” As they continue to talk the door opens again as Ironwood steps in look as ugly as ever <br/>“Winter status report on your little experiment?” She turns to him with a smirk on her face “Well It has gone perfectly Qrow here is willing to listen to anyone as long it pleases me.” Ironwood nods and comes over to Qrow extending a hand to him as Qrow takes it “Look Ironwood I’m not doing this for you I’m doing for captain Winter” Ironwood sighs <br/>	“Very well as long as you follow through with the work of the squad and are able to carry out any orders that Winter gives you.” He nods and salutes to him Qrow doing it as well as he nods at Winter leaving them alone. Winter offers a gloved hand to Qrow “Please come with me Qrow I’ll show you to our rooms and you can get acquainted with it before the first training session” He blushes and takes her hand as she leads him out and to her quarters. The both of them getting ready to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one is smut and I have no regrets and just be warned and if you have any other ship ideas I should do please comment it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>